


Settle the Debt

by traitorminion



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Spoilers for Bravely Second, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorminion/pseuds/traitorminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconsciously, the memory of Janne's graduation flickers to life before your eyes as you make your way to Al-Khampis once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle the Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the first chapter when the gang stops in Al-Khampis so Kamiizumi can recover from his injury. I actually haven't gotten much further than that, but I really needed to get this out of my system.

Unconsciously, the memory of Janne's graduation flickers to life before your eyes as you make your way to Al-Khampis once again. You can almost hear his rough laughter, becoming one with the desert wind, can almost touch his hair, which looks coarse and wild although it's so fine and soft in reality.

When Janne said he would cut his education short in favor of hunting bandits, nobody was very surprised. Personally, you were impressed that he'd stayed as long as he had. Sometimes you were tempted to ask him why he hadn't quit sooner—after all, he belonged at a desk as much as you belong in armor—but, knowing Janne and the way he bristles at personal questions, you've never gone through with it.

You regret that now. Gazing up at the towers scattered all over the campus that seem to spiral into the air as though they're reaching for the sky itself, you find yourself wondering if he might have stayed if you had asked. If you hadn't been so easily intimidated by his harsh exterior even though you knew him better than that, or believed so, at any rate. To be honest, you still believe that even now. It's a foolish, deceitful idea that will probably result in nothing but disappointment.

Then again, that's your thing, isn't it? No matter what you do, it always leads to disappointment in the end. The Duke of Eternia and hundreds of others have died, Her Holiness has been captured by the enemy, and Luxendarc is at war once more—all because you failed at fulfilling your duties.

Janne would have been a better successor to the Geneolgia household. He certainly is the better swordsman, the better warrior. You're just a bookworm, you only know how to wield words, not weapons. Maybe that's why Janne, who has always been a show-don't-tell kind of guy, traded you for the Kaiser.

But you'll change. You will learn how to back your words up with actions, the only language Janne and the world he lives in now appear to understand.

You'll have to.


End file.
